Connor Wine
Connor "Shorty" Wine is a CAW hired to the Raw brand of New-WWE. He first appeared in a terrible camcorder CAW fed called ACW, which was featured on an episode of UMAD. His appearance on UMAD inspired his career in New-WWE. Personal Life Considered to be a talented young man by his peers, Connor Wine was always called Shorty as a kid because he was always the smallest out of all his friends. Debut Connor Wine first appeared in the Season 3 Superstar Initiative battle royal. Connor faced and defeated five other hopefuls (all being CAWs/characters seen in past UMAD episodes; Robert Young, Stardust, "Chad", Chavo Guerrero, and Wildabeest). This win netted Wine a spot on the New-WWE Raw roster and a shot at the WWE Championship at Judgment Day. New-WWE Raw After debuting on Raw, Connor earned an impressive winning streak, which was eventually ended by Bret Michaels in an incredible match that Connor nearly won. On the road to his championship match, Connor addressed concern about fans who were doubting his ability to win at Judgment Day (which ended up being a triple threat match against Danny Jackpot and then-champion TRS). While he was unable to guarantee victory, he did state he'd put on a good show. Needless to Connor was unsuccessful at capturing the gold. He ended up being pinned by Danny despite a good effort. Connor soon found himself in a comfortable position in the midcard, challenging repeatedly for the United States Championship, falling short (no pun intended) on every occasion. This changed at Summerslam 3, when Connor finally was able to capture the title, defeating then-champion The Miz. Wine was immediately targeted by the debuting Zach Starr, who was seeking revenge for CAW Clusterfuck 2; Starr had eliminated Wine at CAW Clusterfuck 2, which resulted in the Something CAWful forum forming an intense hatred for him. Starr and Wine met in the ring at New-WWE Unforgiven 3. The tenacity and experience of Starr was too much for Wine to overcome, and he ended up losing the US Title. He had his rematch at Over the Limit, but was again defeated. Wine received one last US Title shot at Royal Rumble 3, this time also featuring The Wingmaster and "Dashing" Cody Rhodes. Though Wine was again defeated, Starr fell as well, and Rhodes left as the new United States Champion. He kept a low profile until WrestleMania VI, where he experienced a career making moment and won Raw's Money in the Bank Ladder match, giving Connor Wine a guaranteed shot at the WWE Championship when he desires. Shockingly, Connor Wine turned Heel on Raw Episode 113, when he aligned himself with Dorf Liggleton, as well as Matt Mayhem and Legacy in a new stable apparently led by Liggleton. Championships & Accomplishments * New-WWE ** 1x New-WWE Championship ** 1x New-WWE United States Championship ** 1x New-WWE Tag Team Champion (with Chris Johansen) ** 1x Raw Money in the Bank Winner (WrestleMania VI) ** 20th Triple Crown Champion * B.R.A.W.L ** 1x BRAWL United States Championship Awards and Other Accomplishments * 1x CAW Champion of Champions * The Vivianverse ranked him #43 of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in 2010 Finishers & Signature Moves * Short Comings (Twist of Fate) * WOOP (Swanton Bomb) * Pounce * DDT Entrance Themes * "I'm Not Afraid" by Lacuna Coil (Current New-WWE Theme) * "Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde (Old New-WWE Theme and ACW Theme) Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE Raw Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:2010 Vivianverse Top 50 Category:New-WWE Smackdown Category:New-WWE Alumni